


Forget Me Not

by strawberryfiz



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfiz/pseuds/strawberryfiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was your favourite loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

A faint smile breached your lips as your sweaty palms sat clenched together. you never wanted to let go and you knew you loved him then.  
dew drops clung to the blades of grass around you, and the air was humid from the last spring rain and the summer about to greet itself.  
this was your favourite loop.  
  
running through a field together in mid-july, hand in hand, you both fell to the ground with laughter bubbling from each of your chests.  
you remember how alive he was this time, how his eyes sparkled with a hope to go on. you remember the butterflies he gave you with that gentle smile. you studied his every detail. he was so beautiful.  
  
you remember how you got to kiss him in this loop, and how both of your unsaid feelings didn't even need to be mentioned as your heart swelled to ten times its size.  
you knew too well that it was bound to happen again. every loop and every cherished memory always came to an end.  
you handed him a bouqeut of forget-me-nots and smiled, a smile that would only be bittersweet. he'd never see the tears that would well in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> mmMMMm okay so this is my first fanfiction written&posted, so i hope its okay !!


End file.
